


Little Flower

by BBCGirl657



Series: The Joker and Lily [15]
Category: DCEU, Gotham (TV), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily is shot during one of the Joker’s jobs and Harley blames herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Flower

**Author's Note:**

> The lullaby Harley sings to Lily is "Deep in the Meadow" from the Hunger Games.

“What are we gonna do?” Harley asked. 

“I don’t know!” the Joker yelled at her as he held a bleeding Lily in his arms.

“I thought you always had a plan!”

“Do you think I planned for her to get shot!? None of this would have happened if you hadn’t gone off half-cocked!”

“Isn’t there someone we can take her to?” Harley asked him.

“Freeze? Maybe Crane”, the Joker said, “I don’t know! Don’t you know anything about this?” 

“I was a psychologist! Your psychologist if ya care ta remember!” 

“Pen…guin”, Lily rasped.

“What was that?” the Joker asked her.

“Peng…uin”, Lily repeated. 

“Penguin?” Harley asked, “What the hell is he gonna do?”

“Harley, you blonde idiot. Penguin has half of Gotham in his pocket. He can get her a doctor!” the Joker snapped. 

* * *

The Joker and Harley burst through the door of Penguin’s nightclub. 

Guests started filing out, not even waiting for the Joker to threaten them. 

“What is going on?” Penguin snapped. He saw Lily in the Joker’s arms. 

“I know I never ask for help, but please. Help her”, the Joker begged, “You owe me”. 

“Set her down on the bar while I call a doctor”, Penguin said. 

The Joker gently laid Lily on the bar. “Harley! Grab that towel and hand it to me”, the Joker told her. 

Harley grabbed the rag and the Joker snatched it from her hand. 

He placed it on Lily’s wound and heard her whimper. 

Harley jumped up on the bar and placed Lily’s head in her lap. 

“Sing”, Lily rasped. 

Through her tears, Harley started to sing a lullaby that she sang to Lily when they were children as she stroked her sister’s hair.

“ _Deep in the meadow/Under the willow/A bed of grass/A soft green pillow. Lay down your head/And close your eyes/And when they open/The sun will rise. Here it’s safe/Here it’s warm/Here the daisies guard/You from every harm. And here your dreams are sweet/And tomorrow brings them true/Here is the place where I love you_ ”.

The entire nightclub was silent. The silence was broken by the door opening and a doctor running in. 

“Harley”, the Joker said. He helped her down from the bar and held her as the doctor worked on Lily. He stroked the back of Harley’s head in an effort to calm her, but no amount of comfort could make her feel better about what had happened.

* * *

After about an hour, the doctor stood up. He turned to the Joker and Harley and said, “She’ll live. But until she’s completely healed, no excessive movement of any kind. You’ll have to help her with day-to-day activities to prevent her stitches from popping”.

The Joker pulled out a roll of cash and handed it to the doctor.

“Thank you”, Harley said. 

The Joker gently picked Lily up and they made their way back to the hideout. 

Harley retreated to Kristopher’s nursery as the Joker carried Lily up to their room. 

The Joker laid Lily on the bathroom counter. He filled the sink with water and gently placed her head on the edge of the rim. “Lily, can you tilt your head back for me, sweetheart?” the Joker asked her. 

Lily whimpered and reached for his hand. “Help”, she rasped. 

The Joker placed his hand on her throat and bent her head back for her. With the other hand, he gently washed her hair. When he was done washing her hair, he stripped her bloody clothes off and placed her in the bathtub. He took a washcloth and ran it under the facet. He spent the next hour gently washing the blood from her skin, being careful of her gunshot wound. He picked her up and laid her on the bed on her uninjured side. “Do you want to try getting dressed?” the Joker asked her. 

Lily didn’t answer. 

“Lily?” he asked. He placed his hand under her mouth and nose. 

She was at least breathing. 

The Joker sighed and changed into a pair of sweatpants. He made his way into the living area, where he found Harley and Kristopher. 

“How is she?” Harley asked, placing little Kristopher on the couch next to her. 

“She’s sleeping now”, the Joker told her.

“This is my fault”, Harley said. 

“Harls…” the Joker said. 

“No! It is! If I had just listened!” Harley shrieked. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the hit that never came. She peaked one eye open and saw the Joker standing there. “Aren’t ya gonna hit me, Mistah J?” Harley asked him. 

He sighed. “I’m tired, Harley. Seeing your sister nearly die because of your stupidity is punishment enough I think”, he said. He picked up Kristopher and left the room. 

Harley was shocked. 

Normally the Joker wouldn’t have given it a second thought in hitting her. 

She couldn’t count the number of times he had left her beaten and bloody. After a while, Harley decided to check on Lily. She crept past Kristopher’s nursery, where she could hear the Joker getting him ready for bed. She snuck into Lily’s room and crawled in bed next to her sister. “I’m so sorry, my little flower”, Harley whispered to her. 

Lily shifted closer to her sister and Harley laced their fingers together like they used to when they were children. 

Harley watched her sister sleep, before closing her eyes and succumbing to sleep herself.


End file.
